The adventure pt2 the new adventurer
by drakor12
Summary: this takes place a few days after the capture of team retro. what will happen next to the friends as they seek the answers of drakor's/lukas's questions? nicobay is owned by himself
1. Chapter 1

The adventure pt2

The new adventurer

It was very quiet most of the way to Kevin's grandpa's house. We were still in the forest, when I saw a shadow move to the right. "Hold up," I said, "there is a pokémon close by." I moved to where the shadow was, but it still moved away. I followed it to a cave just outside of the forest. "Hold up, what are you?" I asked.

The pokémon stopped and looked around. "How---how long have you been following me?" It asked.

'Wait, I thought pokémon usually speak their name and the only one I've heard was meowth,' I thought. "Not a long time, how can you speak human?" I asked.

"I watched people. I'm a bayleaf hybrid. My dad is an umbreon and my mom is a meganium. I have a sister, who is also a bayleaf. And yes, we all can talk human speech, we just choose not to," said the pokémon, "my name is Nicobay."

"I can hear my friends call. We might need someone who can translate pokémon speech to human. Would you like to join us? My name is Lukas," I said.

"Your eyes are different. You are not human are you? I can smell something different on you," said Nicobay.

"I'll tell you later, should you ask your father about helping?" I asked.

"Good point, I'll be back," said Nicobay and ran into the cave.

"There you are, we were wondering where you went off to," said Kevin.

"Hold on," I said. Then the bayleaf came charging out.

"That bayleaf looks different," said Kevin.

"Hey, I might look different, but I'm still a regular bayleaf," Said Nicobay.

"What the-?" started Kevin before another earthquake struck, and the cave caved in.

"My parents are in there!" said Nicobay and tried to pickup the boulders with vine-whip, but they were too heavy for him.

"Let me help," I said and changed into my true form. I grabbed the boulders one at a time and moved them out of the way. After 10 minuets later, I was finished. I saw Nicobay just sitting there. "You ok?" I asked.

"Cool!" was the only thing Nicobay said.

"I thought we were going to be trapped inside forever," said a voice. It was an umbreon, along with a meganium and another bayleaf.

"Dad, are you hurt?" asked Nicobay.

"I'm fine just shaken up, that's all," said the umbreon, "so, who took away those boulders?"

"I did sir, I saw your son, Nicobay, trying to move the boulders, but he wasn't able to, I came around and helped," I said.

"Thank you, we are in your debt," said the umbreon.

"No, I was just helping. You don't need to repay me," I said.

"Well, may I ask what your name then?" asked the umbreon.

"I go by two names, this is my true form. In this form, I'm Drakor," I said and changed into my human form," and in this form, I'm Lukas."

"Well, my name is Skrien, this is my wife, Ceil, and my daughter, Malyabay," said Skrien.

"My name is Kevin," said Kevin.

"My name is Maria," said Hanna.

"I can tell that you are not of this world. I will agree to let my son, Nicobay, to help you," said Skrien.

"Thank you, Nicobay might be needed later," I said.

"Oh, before you go, if Nicobay acts strange, tell him to stop," said Skrien.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," replied Skrien.

"Well, thanks for letting your son to help us, that's your repayment," I said.

"Well, take good care, just don't give him any kind of berries, he's allergic," said Ceil.

"We will bring Nicobay back after we are done," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventure pt 2

The new adventurer ch2

It was a little awkward with Nicobay hanging around us, but he's useful. "So, do you know why you came here?" asked Nicobay.

"No, I don't, which bugs me. Like I said before, I think these sudden, multiple earthquakes could be related to something big and try to stop it," I said.

"We are almost to summer-hill city," said Kevin, "this is where my grandpa lives."

We finally got to the city. It was a nice city, even better because they never noticed Nicobay. "Is that where he lives?" I asked, wile pointing at the house on the hill.

"Yes, he does," said Kevin. When we got to the hill, it was much bigger when they saw it then whey where at the edge of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

The adventure pt2

The adventure ch3

"Dang, do we have to climb up these stairs?" asked Maria.

"Yup, it's the only way up," said Kevin.

I thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but it took at least half an hour to get up to the top of one hill! When we got to the top, we took a rest. We sat on a 'welcome' matt, then all of a sudden, a hatch opened up and we fell down a metallic slide. It took a full minute until the four of us landed in a deep hot pool. After we surfaced, we relaxed.

"Welcome Kevin, Maria, and Lukas, to my underground lab," said a person behind us, "I recommend an ice bath from all of that walking up, hot water won't help."

"Well, we would, but we need to talk," I said. We got out and a tray of towels slide out and within seconds, we were dry.


	4. Chapter 4

The adventure pt2

The new adventurer ch4

"Well, I'm ready to listen," said the professor. We were dead silent, wondering who would tell him. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?" he asked. The three of us just looked at each other, silently asking who's going to tell him.

"Well, Prof. Carl, it's hard to explain, but, I'm not of this world," I said, breaking the silence.

"You must be joking, not of this world. Have you lost your memory?" said the professor.

"No sir, I'm dead serious," I said and changed into my true form, "can anyone here do this?" He was so speechless, he passed out.

When he came through, I was already in my human form. "I might have one explanation for how you got here. Dialga and Palkia, the pokémon of time and space," he said then looked at Nicobay, "is that a bayleaf? It looks different."

"He's going to help me. Also, he will explain why," I said.

"My name is Nicobay, and yes, I'm different. My dad is an umbreon and my mom is a meganium," said Nicobay.

"So, you are a hybrid?" asked the professor and Nicobay nodded, "I never knew this would happen with a dog/plant pokémon are compatible. I would like to do some tests, but you would need to be in a pokéball." Nicobay shook his head no.

"I don't want to, I want to stay wild, I have a family to think about," said Nicobay.

"Well, do you know if you can use dark attacks like your father?" asked Professor Carl.

"I might, but I don't know," said Nicobay.

"So, where are these two pokémon?" I asked.

"They can be anywhere at any time, they are usually in between dimensions," said Professor Carl.

"So, can you tell if they show up?" I asked.

"I'm still working on it, but people can tell without instruments, the sky will ripple, as if you throw a rock in a lake, then the center will open and Dialga and Palkia will be seen in this ripple," said the professor.

"Thanks," I said, and then all of a sudden, my stomach growled, "I haven't eaten in a wile. Professor Carl, do you mind if we can stay for a bite and stay for the night?" I asked.

"Sure, you can just call me Carl," said Carl.

We all ate our fill and everyone was surprised that I ate five full plates. "I haven't had a good meal like this in years," I said.

"You should thank my chefs, they are five star rated in this region," said Carl.

"Where I'm from, I usually have a deer a day and be full the rest of the day, but this is a lot better," I said.

"Remember what you said about the sky rippling uncle? I was training a few days ago, I saw a small rippling in the sky where I saw Lukas here, appeared out of know where," said Kevin.

"All I was doing was taking my noon snooze, I fell asleep and woke up here," I said.

"Well, its getting late, let us turn in for the night," said Carl after a yawn. "There are rooms upstairs with its own bathroom. I don't know if you have washed your scales at all, but I think I can make a polishing product for your scales and claws. Just need some samples."

"That would be nice; my scales are getting dull and dirty from blood, how about making the product protect my scales from the blood?" I said.

"Ok, but I don't know about the last part," said Carl. I gave him a scale and he went back into the lab.

"My uncle is right, we should turn in," said Kevin.

"Do you mind if I stay in your room tonight?" asked Nicobay.

"I don't mind," I said, "but try not to do anything stupid, your dad told me that you might act wired."

"Ok," said Nicobay.

We got to a room and it had 2 panels. "Welcome, please place a hand/paw on a panel so we can customize the room that would fit both personalities," said an automated voice.

"Sweet,' I said. We did what the voice said and placed a hand/paw on the panel. The color on the panel changed from white to all the colors known.

After a minute of waiting, both panels have stopped changing. Mine had a red color wile Nicobay had a green color. "You may now step inside," said the voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The adventure part2

The new adventurer ch5

When Nicobay and I walked into the room, we were in awe. The room was huge! There were 2 circular beds; one of them was big enough to fit my true form, and a smaller one for Nicobay. We were wondering where the washroom was and found another door. We opened it and somehow we were outside in a forest. We walked around and found a huge waterfall. "This is amazing!" I said.

We went back into the bedroom and noticed two buttons near each of the beds. We each pressed them and a TV came out from the wall with wireless headphones. "I'm going to go to bed, good night," said Nicobay.

"Good night," I said and turned on the TV in front of my bed and put on the headphones and changed the channel to the news


	6. Chapter 6

The adventure pt2

The new adventurer ch6

I wish I didn't turn to the news, because there was breaking news; three prisoners escaped a high tech security prison. They have shown mug shots of Kris, Hanna and Meowth of team retro. "SON OF A-," I started to say before the phone rang.

"Did you watch the news?" asked Kevin.

"Yea, you bet they will come after us?" I asked.

"Probably, let us tell Uncle Carl in the morning," he replied.

"Ok, talk to you in the morning," I said and hung up. I channel flipped for about a good hour and fell asleep before turning off the TV.


	7. Chapter 7

The adventure pt2

The new adventurer ch7

At around 11 am, a massive earth quake hit. It was big enough to rock me off the bed. "What is with these earthquakes?" I asked myself. I got up off of the floor and saw Nicobay on the floor too. "Hey, some wake up call eh?" I asked.

"Yea lets head to the table and have some breakfast," said Nicobay. I nodded and head out of the door.

As Nico and I walked out, we saw Kevin and Maria exit out of their door. "Good morning," said Kevin.

"Let's eat first and talk to your uncle," I said.

When we got to the table, it was already set. "LETS EAT!!" we all said at once.

We all ate until we were full. "Well, good morning to you all," said Carl, "I have been up all night trying to figure out what was causing all of these massive earthquakes, so I first thought it was Kyoger and Groudon fighting, What I found out was completely the opposite! They set aside their fighting and were working together as a team!"

"I'm betting it was only a temporary truce, but what who are they fighting against?" asked Kevin.

"That's the problem! It's a pokémon that I've ever seen before; I would like to see the pokémon myself, but I'm getting too old for traveling that far," said Carl.

"We'll do it, we'll look for them," said Kevin.

"I'd really appreciate it, but Nicobay's grass genes are dominant, there for weak against fire, which are near the volcanic shore line," said Carl.

"I'll protect him, I gave my word to his parents I would," I said.

"Well, it's too long journey to walk," said Carl, "I'll arrange transportation for you to the nearest town to the area, from what I've researched; they have been there for several days."

"It's ok, we can walk there, exercising never hurts," said Kevin.

"That is true, very well; try to keep in touch every now and then," said Carl.

We packed everything up in about an hour. "These are the last known locations at the last time they fought, keep this phone on you at all times," said Carl and handed us the sheet of paper and a cell phone.

"Ok, we'll see you later," said Kevin wile grabbing the items, "let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

The adventure pt2 the new adventurer ch8

When we walked outside, we were shocked to see the destruction that came to the small city, fires everywhere, buildings destroyed; dead-flaming bodies littered the once peaceful streets. "We need to help! Blastoise, GO!" said Maria. A big turtle came out of the ball.

"Empolion You too!" said Kevin, and a penguin came out of its ball.

We were fighting the fire, but it's barely controlled. Body after body we search for survivors yet we couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw water pokémon come out of the forest. "The front is a Floatzel. It wishes to help us fight this fire," translated Nicobay.

"Thank you; I have a feeling that this wasn't a regular earthquake, but an explosion. Look, I think this is a piece of casting from something," I said wile holding up the object, "I'm hearing breathing somewhere, it's feint, but I think we have found a survivor, lets get rid of this debris."

I tried to lift the debris in my human form, but I'm not as strong. "What are you thinking?! We are still in the city!" said Kevin when he saw me started to change.

"That doesn't matter, what matters right now is finding this survivor," I said during the change.

There were a lot of parts to buildings everywhere. We were doing everything, from fighting fires to searching for the survivor. "Hey! I think I hear moaning!" yelled Kevin.

I quickly ran over to Kevin and heard it too. We dug through and saw a teen, "Don't worry, we'll get you out," I said.

After five minutes of digging, we finally got the teen out. "Let's take him back to Uncle Carl's," said Kevin.

I took the teen and flew back to the house. Right when I landed, Carl opened the door. "What happened?!" he asked, he couldn't see the destruction.

"That earthquake earlier this morning, wasn't an earthquake. It was an explosion, the entire city was destroyed. I think this teen is the only survivor," I said. Then, the teen passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventure pt2 the new adventurer ch9

It has been a few days after the bombing, and the teen hasn't woken up yet. "He has been healing steadily," said the doctor.

We all waited a few more days. I have been next to the teen at bedside since we took him in and called a trusting doctor Prof. Carl knows. At around noon, 10 days after the accident and the kid passing out, I saw him stir, and then he slowly opened his eyes. "HEY GUYS! HE'S GETTING UP!" I yelled.

"Ouch, not so loud there," said the teen.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked.

"No, I … I can't remember anything," he said. The teen tried to get up, but I stopped him. "Everything is just a white blank."

"Well, my friends and I saved you, you should be thanking us. My name is Lukas," I said.

Everyone came barging in. "We thought you wouldn't wake up after day 5," said Carl.

"So, how long have I been out?" asked the teen.

"10 days," I said.


	10. Chapter 10 final

The Adventure pt2 the new adventurer ch10

"Well, here is your stuff, including your pokéball," said the doctor.

"I might not remember much of anything, thanks for taking care of me," said the teen.

"Well, can we see at least what your Pokémon is?" asked Prof. Carl.

"Sure, I guess. Pokéball Go!" said the teen and a pokémon I haven't seen before came out. It has gray fur around the body, and black fur on its head and paws. It also had something on its head.

"Wow! It's an Absol!" said Kevin.

"Absol, ab sol ab ab sol ab," said the Absol.

"Nico, can you translate?" asked Maria

"Sorry, but I've never talked to one, let alone see one," replied Nicobay.

"Great, the only thing that knows this teen's name is an Absol," said Kevin sounding Disappointed.

"Well, the town that you live in was attacked; it was destroyed by a bomb. You are the only survivor that we found, we couldn't save anyone else, we are sorry," I said.


End file.
